Iv's Road to SSJ God
by Shadow Dragonlight
Summary: three kids,two portals,on world
1. Trianing

_**Chapter 1: Training**_

 _ **E yelled as his kai increased as he charged his Hyperbeam attack and thrusted his hand forward releasing his attack forward towards the ocean as his best friend Iv flew down from the roof.**_

" _ **Great at this rate we'll never be able to obtain SSJ God Mode like our fathers". Iv said**_

" _ **Whatever " E responded not seeming to care.**_

" _ **Fine then i'll work on my Kamehameha" Iv Said**_

" _ **NO NO NO" E yelled " Do you not remember when you did that"**_

 _ **(Flashback 3 months ago)**_

" _ **AAAAAHHHH" Iv yelled**_

" _ **Would you stop helling for once in your life" E complained**_

" _ **I would if i could you son of a…." Iv said**_

" _ **Language Iv" E said**_

 _ **(Back to reality)**_

" _ **Okay i get it" Iv said**_

" _ **Well, i'm off to work on me destructo disk" E said**_

" _ **NO, do you not remember when you tried that" Iv said scared**_

" _ **Yeah but i took the roof off the house you decided to blow up the whole house" E said**_

" _ **You just to bring that up didn't you" Iv said**_

" _ **I should get going" E said Running off**_

" _ **Get back here" Iv said FLying off after E**_

" _ **Great the only choice I have left is to use my HyperBeam" E said to himself "Mega HyperB eam"**_

" _**Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha" Iv said sending it towards E**_

" _ **What the Hell is going on here" Cj said absorbing both beams with the palm of her hands**_

" _ **Oh hey sis" E said said has he started to back up until Cj picked up both him and Iv and bopped their heads together.**_

" _ **OW" Both E and Iv shouted**_

" _ **What the hell was that for sis" E said looking angrily at his sister**_

" _ **Well if you two weren't fighting this wouldn't have happened" Cj said dropping E and Iv into the water.**_

" _ **Fusion flare" Iv and E said sending and beam of energy at Cj.**_

" _ **Spirit bomb" Cj said blocking their attack**_

" _ **Doragonburēdo: Doragon no sutoraiki omoimasu" E said swinging his katana at his sister**_

" _ **Kyūkyoku no idō: Āsusheikā**_ _**Cj said taking out her war hammer and breaking E's kantana**_

" _ **Now Iv" E said moving out of the way as Iv flew towards Cj with his fist flaming.**_

" _ **Now, Maguma no sutairu: Yōyū hinotama ken" Iv said hitting Cj knocking her into the wall.**_

" _ **Okay, that's enough for today" Goku said powering down the training simulator**_

" _ **yes,Son Goku" E,Iv and Cj said heading back to their rooms**_

 _ **Once E reached his room he took out his laptop and started playing a new game by the name of overwatch, after starting the game using the character by the name of McCree the western sharpshooter.**_

" _ **It's high noon" E's game character said as his sister Cj came into the room."What is it sis".**_

" _ **Sorry about you katana" Cj said.**_

" _ **It' okay sis" E said ruffling his sister's hair**_

" _ **Why" Cj said**_

" _ **I'll show you" E said pulling a lever near his bed opening a door with four more katanas in it.**_

" _ **Wait you had four more that you bought". Cj said amazed**_

" _ **Actually i made them myself" E told his sister**_

" _ **WAIT WHAT" Cj yelled making E cover his ears**_

" _ **God, sis you really need to stop doing that" E said**_

" _ **Fine ...but how well actually what did you make these out of" Cj asked her brother**_

" _ **I made these out of emerald, ruby, sapphire, and amethyst" E said until he heard an explosion coming from the simulation room."what was that?"**_

" _ **I'm going to find out" cj said as her brother grabbed his emerald kantana and put in it's sleath and began to follow her.**_

 _ **As they got there E's heart stopped as he saw what happened as Iv arrived to the scene.**_

" _ **What happened here…. Oh" Iv said.**_


	2. Darkened Soul

**_(The Next Day)_**

 ** _"Alright everyone, 20 laps around the school" coach g said_**

 ** _"Lemme guess you're going to be a show off " Iv guessed_**

 ** _"Dude really, i mean, you already know i will" E responded_**

 ** _"Ready set go" coach said as E and Iv sped off_**

 ** _(20 Laps Later)_**

 ** _"Alright that's the bell off to lunch" coach said_**

 ** _"Yo Iv why is E wearing a fight glove on his right hand" Brian asked_**

 ** _"Don't know and i think it's best not to ask" Iv responded_**

 ** _"Hey E is it okay… " Troy started_**

 ** _"No you are not dating my sister again" E said_**

 ** _"But … "Troy started_**

 ** _"No and that's final" E said walking away_**

 ** _"Fine then i'll just have to kill you to get Cj to love me again" Troy said trying to choke E_**

 ** _"Hey, no fighting is permitted in this school" Dr. A said pulling Troy off E "Unless it's outside"_**

 ** _"Alright you two outside your classes are already outside placing their bets" Coach K said_**

 ** _(Outside)_**

 ** _"So Iv who's your money on" Brian asked_**

 ** _"Uh E, that's not a hard question" Iv responded_**

 ** _"Well i bet 3000 dollars on E and if i lose i'm out of money" Brian said_**

 ** _"Than good luck with that then" Iv said, "Cause here they come now"_**

 ** _"Ready to die" Troy said rushing towards E_**

 ** _"You'll have to find me first " E said splitting into 35 shadow clones_**

 ** _"Sūpāsutairu: Kyūkyoku no destructo disuku" Troy said sending a huge energy disk towards the clones._**

 ** _As the disk killed the clones the real E tried to block it with his katana but it was sliced in half._**

 ** _"Okay NOW I'M MAD"E said while his eyes and voice got darker " Dāku kakusei: Herbrine no kuraku noroi"_**

 ** _Once E said this he was surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes started to glow pure white._**


	3. Risen Darkness

continuation from the last chapter

* * *

"You think that will stop me" Troy said rushing at E before E sunk in the shadows "come out you little coward"  
"Gladly" E said coming out of the shadows pulling a white glowing sword he liked to call the buster blade

(With CJ)

"That's weird out of all the swords i seen my brother use i've never seen that one before" Cj said

"It has to be a new one then" E's girlfriend Lillian said

(At the Battle)

"Burēdomōdo: Moeru ha sutoraiki" Troy said pulling out a flaming sword of his own as rushing towards E ready to kill him

"Dākuburēdo: Shitsureina mezame"E said as time started to slow down"Now Dākusutairu: Kage no sutoraiki"

As time started to slow done Seven different Shadows of E started to surround Troy each one with a sword in hand,soon they where moving all over the place swinging their swords cutting Troy

"you know what forget the blades fight like a man" Troy said as time turned back to normal

"I was hoping you would say that" E said with his hand glowing red

"Sutāsutairu: Bureijingusutā no ken" Troy said flying towards E

"Kasai sutairu: Tentai keimusho" E said stopping Troy and locking him in a red aura

"what did you do to me" Troy said

"i stopped your movement,now Chikyū no sutairu: Ryūsei no kurasshu" E said knocking Troy to the ground.

"Well then go ahead kill me" Troy said

"As tempting as it is i not gonna kill you" E said as his eyes turned back to normal and his sword disappeared

"but why" Troy asked

"Cause anger won't solve a thing, plus killing you would just make things worse" E said as his class surrounded him and started collecting their money from troy's class

"Wait i don't get it why does E get pissed off when his katana brakes" Brian asked Iv

"Cause he puts a lot of time and effort into the creation of it believe me i see n him do it" Iv answered.

"Yo Iv race you home" E said with a grin on his face

"Your on" Iv said speeding off

"Get back here you little cheater" E said speeding off after Iv

"Do they do this everyday" Brian Said

"Yep,Can't stop them,so i joined them" Cj said Speeding off following E and Iv with Brian following close behind.

(In the Kai House)

"Come on, take whatever you can and let's get out of here" ? said

"Alright , you don't have to be so rude about it" ? said before walking over to E's cabinet finding a box with four amulets in it

"hey i think i found something"

"well forget it they already here come out we have to leave now" ? said leaving

"alright" ? said taking the box with her

* * *

sry about the ending i was getting bored


End file.
